


Blueberries kiss

by GwenChan



Series: FrUKweek2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blueberries, Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, Ficlet, First Kiss, FrUK, M/M, frukweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children!Nations. There is a secret clearing in the forest only England knows about, where sweet blueberries grow in summer and, apparently, France is a glutton for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries kiss

**Blueberries kiss**

A teenage France was all covered in blueberry juice.

At the beginning he’d tried to follow a bit of _etiquette,_ but after the first berries he just gave up and started stuffing his mouth, muttering something that a well-trained ear could have interpreted as “good”.

“Of course they’re good!” England replied, with his little nose wrinkled and a fairy posed on it. He shook his head with kindness to shove her away. He was almost regretting having invited the _frog_ to his secret place, especially considering how France was eating blueberries for a month.

Fairies had guided him to that clearing, deep into the forest, where the grass was rich green and sweet berries grew in summer. England was eating blueberries too, with calm gestures, picking them from his cupped hands. He quickly swallowed the last when he noticed how the other nation was staring at them, drool almost pouring from his mouth.

“T’es mechant, Angleterre!” France protests, with whiny voice, his violet-stained tunic swirling around.

“Blame your gluttony!”

The bush wouldn’t have produced other berries for another year, England told him, grinning in seeing regret and delusion painted on the other face. His hands were sticky and his lips violet. France bended on them to leave a quick kiss, for tasting one last time the fruit flavour.

For thanking the younger nation.

It was a first kiss for children nations, with sun in their eyes, quick like France’s escape from the England’s curses, while fairies laughed hidden in the trees.


End file.
